Kid's Realization
by HikaruXKaoru1
Summary: Kid X Patty X Liz. Kid starts to experience...new feelings for his weapons
1. the attempted beach trip

DAY ONE: The Attempted Beach Trip

Kid sighed as he looked up at his ceiling. He knew his hair was asymmetrical and so was his bed and the door wasn't centered, and- BAM! Both Patty and Liz came crashing into Kid's room. Kid bolted upright. "What are you doing!" He cried. "Kid! Kid!" They said in unison. "What!?" He exclaimed. "Maka just called," Liz said. "We're goin' to the beach!" Patty finished. Kid didn't know what to make of this. "So, you decided it'd be best to tell me by giving me a heart attack?!" He said. starting to shout. Patty started laughing and Liz gave him an 'oops. sorry' look. He sighed. "When?" He asked. "In like, ten minutes." Liz replied. "Get out."

Kid came out of his room wearing his black swim trunks. "Liz, Patty, are you ready yet?" He called. "We're in the kitchen!" He heard Patty shout. He went to the kitchen. "Oh, Kid. I forgot to tell you, Patty and I went shopping yesterday." Liz said. Kid's jaw hit the ground. Both sisters were wearing black bikini tops with white squares going across the bottom, and jean shorts on. Kid wasn't sure if it was the fact that the swimsuits were symmetrical, or that he had a D and a double D staring him in the face, but Kid felt some feeling in him change about the Thompson sisters. "Uh..." Kid said, feeling his face flush. "What's the matter, Kid?" Liz asked. "Kid-kun?" Patti said, concerned. "...I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Kid shouted, fleeing to his room and slamming the door behind him. "Eh?" Patty said. "Do you think he's sick?" Liz whispered. Patty frowned and shrugged. Liz frowned too. "Well, if he is, it's kinda our job to make sure he's okay." She said. Patty nodded in agreement.

Kid was panting. "What is this? why am I acting like this?" He mumbled. He sat on the edge of his bed. _I've never thought of them like this before... They're asymmetrical together in so many ways, so what is this feeling? _He thought panically. He put his head in his hands. And then he realized something. _Together they aren't symmetrical, but individually they're sizes matched their bodies perfectly!" _He started hyperventilating. "But, I'm only their meister, and I'm filthy reaper scum, and I can't be with both of them!" He collapsed back on his bed. "I can't do this."

next chapter is called nurse.


	2. Nurse

Liz looked at the clock. It'd been nearly a hour since Kid locked himself in his room, and both herself and Patty were getting worried. Liz stood up and called Lord Death on the mirror. Patty joined her when Death's face appeared. "Howdy!" Said Lord Death. "What's up?" He looked at both of their uncharacteristically concerned faces, and frowned. "We're worried about Kid." Liz said. Death tilted his head to one side. "Why is that?" He asked. "We were goin' to the beach," Patty stated. "And when Kid came into the kitchen, he freaked out and locked himself in his room." Said Liz. Death immediately saw the situation for how it was, but decided to help his son out. "I don't know why he would act so strange, but if it gets serious, I leave it to you two to help him." He said seriously. "We figured." Patty said. "Right, but-" "Well, I have to go! Tell me when Kid's feeling better." Death said, cutting Liz off.

meanwhile...

Kid was laying on his back, trying to think up a rational excuse for his feelings. _This can't be happening, not to me. I can't deny that I really do have feelings for them, but I'm not worthy of their perfect symmetry, and what if it doesn't work out, we'd never be able to do soul resonance again. _A loud crash sounded right outside his door. Kid jumped up. Feelings aside, that sounded like it broke something. He tore open his door, and then fainted.

"Okay, lets go talk to him." Liz said. Patty nodded, and they started to walk towards Kid's room. They were almost there when Patty tripped and slammed straight into Liz, making both of them fall to their knees. There chests came together making both their swimsuit tops come up a bit. That's when kid decided to open his door. He took one look at the sisters, made a strangled noise, and fainted. "KID!?" Patty and Liz screamed in unison.

Kid woke up in his bed, blanket up to his chin. He was confused, he didn't remember going to bed, the last thing he remembered was... His face flushed as the memory of Liz and Patty's swimsuit tops sliding up vividly replayed in his mind. Liz stuck her head through his bedroom door. "Oh, Patty, he's up!" Kid heard running footsteps and then saw Patty's relieved face smiling at him next to Liz. Kid tried not to notice his new feelings in any way. "Liz, Patty, why-" Then the memory flashed in his mind again and he swallowed. "Uh..." The sisters frowned. "Are you okay?" Liz asked. When he didn't answer, Patty came to the foot of his bed, and with genuine concern in her blue eyes, asked, "Kid-kun?" Kid looked away and started blushing uncontrollably. "He's heating up!" Liz exclaimed. They both sat on either side of him while Liz pressed her palm against Kid's forehead. Of course with both of them staring at him, asking him if he needed anything, he flushed even more. _Oh jeez, _He thought. _Stop looking at me like that! _He quickly realized the only way out of this was to go along. So he tilted his head to one side and said, "I'm really tired, can I sleep for a while." This of course, got an immediate response, and he was left alone. He actually did want to sleep, but he knew with all these dozens of memories of his twin pistols shuffling through his head, there was no way _that _was gonna happen.

111111111111111111111111111111

next chapters called "miraculous recovery"


	3. Miraculous Recovery

Kid took a deep breath. He needed some air. He'd heard Patty and Liz go up to their room about ten minutes ago. Now was his chance! Slowly, he got out of bed, and opened his door. He winced, everything seemed ten times louder. The floor creaked under his feet. He reached the front door and slowly turned the handle. He held his breath as he opened the door just enough to slip through. He shut the door behind him and let out a big breath. "Thank god." He sighed. The cool air felt amazing after sweating so much. He sat with his back against the wall of his house. "What's going on?" He muttered, running his hands through his hair. He realized something. Ever since he'd been experiencing these feelings, he hadn't been as distracted by symmetry. He was still more OCD about it than anyone had ever been before, but he didn't check to make sure there was one toothbrush on each side of the bathroom counter, and one in the middle. He heard the front door open and his head swiveled towards the it. He saw both Patty and Liz come out and walk to the front of the porch, leaving the door wide open, not seeing him. He drew himself into the shadows as much as physically possible. "What's wrong with Kid?" Patty asked quietly, he'd never seen her so serious before. "I don't know, I just think we should do whatever we can to help." Liz said. Kid felt miserable. Not only is feeling this stuff making him feel like crap, but it was starting to hurt Liz and Patty. He slipped in through the open door and went back into his room. It was time for a miraculous recovery.

Patty and Liz sat on the couch together. Liz opened her mouth to say something, when Kid walked into the living room, fully dressed and looking fine. "Kid?" The sisters said in unison. "oh, my fever passed." Kid said, not looking at them. Patty frowned. "Are you sure?" Liz asked. Kid avoided eye contact with either of the two and nodded. Then, he walked into the kitchen. Liz didn't know what to think, she looked at her younger sister who had a strange expression on her face. "Patty?" Patty looked up at her. "Liz...it was almost-" She looked away. "I still want to take care of Kid." She whispered. Liz grinned, making Patty frown. _What's funny about that? _Liz put her arm around Patty. "So it's true then, sisters_ do_ think alike."


	4. accidental confession

Once in the kitchen, Kid let out a breath. Out of all his years of fighting, that was the hardest thing he'd ever done. That's right, the shinigami couldn't handle lying to his weapons. The door opened and Kid looked up in surprise. Liz and Patty stood at the door. "Kid, if you start to feel weird again..." Liz trailed off. "Tell us." Patty said, looking him dead in the face. That's when Kid snapped. All his feelings started bubbling inside of him. "YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING ME IGNORE THIS! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO AVOID THIS SINCE THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY! I DON'T WANT TO MESS ANYTHING UP, BUT IT'S GETTING HARDER BY THE SECOND!" Kid eyes widened as he figured out what he had just admitted. He looked at the Thompson sisters, each of their faces coming to a realization. His face flushed and he ran out, leaving the sisters in shocked silence.

Kid didn't know where he was going, he was just trying to get away. Away from his feelings. Somewhere inside he knew it wouldn't work, that he'd have to tell Patty and Liz someday. But after the episode that just unfolded, he wasn't thinking rationally. He sat down leaning on a grimy wall in an alley way. The ghetto of Death City. As he looked around, he realized he'd ran himself straight to the place he'd first met Liz and Patty. He remembered it quite clearly. First, Liz had shoved him against a wall, pointing a gun at him. When he hadn't reacted, she switched out with Patty. She had put the gun under his ribcage. Kid had realized the symmetry, and convinced them to be his weapons. He remembered a sense of strong distrust and weariness come from them for the longest time. But now, he knew that both the Thompson sisters would trust Kid with anything, and he would do the same. He looked at his hands. They were twitching. He stood up and started walking again. "This place isn't symmetrical at all." He muttered.

Meanwhile

( Soul, Maka, Black Star, and Tsubaki came over.)

Maka waved her hand all around the Thompson sisters nonresponding faces. Both of their eyes were lasered on the front door. "Liz...Patty...Hello?" Tsubaki said, crouching down to where they were sitting. "LET ME TRY!" Black Star shouted. "THERE'S NO WAY THEY CAN UNDERTAKE MY BIGNESS WITHOUT RESPONDING!" As he went on ranting, everyone else turned back to Liz and Patty. They both looked up at them, surprising everyone. "Hang on." Liz said, as her and Patty stood up. They walked to Kid's room. Patty turned to them. "Stay. Here." She said, then she shut the door.


End file.
